OBJECTIVES: a. The Clinical Cancer Education Program of the Bowman Gray School of Medicine is an integrated part of the Oncology Research Center activities. This Center sponsors clinical and basic research in cancer which has brought together a core of faculty in the specialized areas of cancer teaching, research, and care. A Clinical Cancer Education Committee advises the Program Director in the continued development and re-evaluation of the Cancer Education Program. b. This multidisciplinary Cancer Education Program has the following objectives: to develop a balanced academic interest in oncology teaching, research, and exemplary care throughout the Institution and among the profession in this geographic area and to promote among medical students, paramedical personnel, and young physicians, a continuing interest in the challenge of cancer and, in some, the choice of a career in oncology.